


A Strange Master

by startrekfan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Doctor Strange - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Character Development, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Marianne Evercraft was a normal college senior student until a drastic incident changed her life. After a demon emerged from the floor and devoured her house during a silent night, she became alone..





	1. A Dark Night With A Strong Wind And The Silver Drops Of Rain

  
The 22 year old girl with medium, straight blonde hair went to live with her uncle, who was very old. After that tragedy, she felt as if something had awakened inside her. When she got angry, glasses would shake, clocks would stop and random objects would fall to the ground and break. At first, she thought it was just coincidence, but after some time, that started to bother her, until Marianne started to feel an huge despair. The girl who never had been religious in her life, started to pray. To what, she didn't know. A god, an entity, the universe, anyone who maybe would hear her and help her. Her voice was heard and eyes started to watch over her, waiting for the right day to finally introduce her to the Mystical Arts. Four months later, she finally graduated in Archeology, but something else happened. Her old uncle, had a stroke as he slept and didn't wake by the morning. The day passed, the typical ceremonies happened, people reunited, flowers, a slight rain, everyone in dark, umbrellas and the end of the day finally arrived...  
Marianne arrived home, opened the door and entered the now extremely quiet house. It had been a sad, tiring day. 7pm. Maybe she was supposed to cook something to eat or order a pizza. Or maybe search for a job, or turn on the TV and watch a movie. But no. She was completely lost. She placed her bad on the floor, next to the door, placed the umbrella away, slowly stared the void. She didn't even know what to think. First her parents and her older brother, now her uncle. She was alone. Well, she didn't need anyone, she was an adult, she had some money, she just had to find a job and move on...but...at the moment...that just didn't make sense. Not anymore. It was her and that empty house. As she slowly snapped out of the shock, tears started to roll down her face, the sobs slowly started and as minutes passed, they continued and continued. Oh, how she wanted her life to be different that moment. It felt so empty, so meaningless.

  
After she calmed down, Marianne walked to her room and sat on the bed. Slowly, she took the remote and turned on the TV. Her eyes were watching the funny cartoons...but she felt like absent. Completely absent. A thunder. Great, it was about to rain again. And indeed, bit by bit, the rain noise started, the water hitting against the sidewalk, creating a rather pleasant, relaxing symphony.  
Suddenly, she frowned. Something weird. A whisper. A voice. She was sure she had heard it. She opened her eyes, stared the cartoon on screen. Had the voice been from there? She took the remote and muted the television. Now there was no sound besides the rain outside, and a few random cars passing by once in a while. Nothing. Marianne took a deep breath and rested on her bed, closed her eyes again. Maybe she would be able to sleep. It was worth the try. She was tired. So tired.  
But then again, the voice, the whisper. She immediately sat, eyes open, alert. She looked around. No one. She didn't even get what that voice had said. It seemed so distant. The only thing she knew was that it belong to a man. But damn, there was no one there. The house was empty, the TV was mute, what the hell was going on? It was then that she felt something. It was completely different from anything she had felt before. This time, it wasn't a voice, but a sensation. A pure, blunt sensation. A sensation that she should go outside. A very strong sensation. The young woman frowned. Why would she want to go outside, so randomly? But...she wanted. Something in her head was telling her to go. And so she went. As she walked down the stairs, her mind started to wonder, so confused. What was going on? What was happening? Could all of that be a dream? Could she suddenly wake up and be with her family again...? Oh she wished, and her mind wondered as she walked to the living room, but then, the shock.  
"It won't go back."  
The voice! This time, very clear, absolutely clear inside her mind! And she understood it! Her eyes widened, she wore her running shoes and dashed outside, she could feel there was something there.

  
Marianne opened the door and dashed outside to the sidewalk. It was raining and so dark. The only light there was came from a street light nearby. She looked to the left...and then to the right...no cars. No people, no one. Just the rain and the night. it had gotten late. She gave a few steps forward, looked around again, then walked to the middle of the street...  
Desert. It was desert. She lowered her head.  
"I must be going mad."  
When she started to move her leg to take the first step back towards the front door, the heard the voice again.  
"You're not mad. Never was. Don't give up your sanity so easily."  
It was then that he raised her head and saw. What she was searching wasn't on the streets, nor left or right, but it was up. Up in the sky, floating, right in front of her. A man, wearing a red cape, with some sort of necklace on his neck. His hair was combed back, and there were two white hair stripes, one by each side of his head, over his temples.  
Her eyes widened, damn, his feet weren't touching the ground, he was floating, right in front of her!  
"What the...what...what....??"  
Marianne's lips shook, so cold, her hair already wet.

  
The levitating man approached and landed right in front of her. It was dark, she couldn't see all his features properly, but she could see his eyes. They were so gray and so silver, filled with so much mystery and so much determination.  
She was scared...terrified...her legs were shaking, partially because of the cold, partially because of the fear, and there was this strong wind, blowing against her face, pushing her hair and some drops of rain. The water seemed to reflect the silver of his eyes...even if...that was the most terrifying moment she had ever faced after the incident that had taken her parents' lives...the image she was seeing was beautiful. Nothing less than beautiful. And that man, despite her fear...she felt she could trust him. She felt he shouldn't be afraid. And now she didn't know if those emotions were hers alone...or if they were being manipulated again, like some moments ago when she had dashed outside. Her mind was wondering about so many things. After years of insecurity...she was once again sure. It had been a monster who had attacked and eaten her house. It was a monster, not a truck that had collided and exploded, She knew, she was sure, regardless of what the news or people said. The moment she saw that man floating in front of her, she was sure. She was sure that all the strange things that had been happening to her were real.  
After those moments of silence, her lips finally moved.  
"Who are you...:?"  
She asked, her eyes focused on that mysterious man in front of her, and for the first time in years, a strong determination took over her face. She could feel it, it was almost tangible, the emotion she felt. She felt as if so many questions would finally be answered and that her life would take another path.  
"Doctor Strange"  
The mysterious man answered. His voice so calm, so serene, and yet so firm.  
"What do you want from me? Why are you here?"  
She wanted to know. What the hell did he want?  
But soon her doubts were clarified. The man's lips finally moved again, answering to her question.  
"I am here...because you called...Miss Marianne Evercraft."  
Marianne felt such a strong emotion as the strong wind was blowing against her...as the rain drops hit her face...during that strange night in New York.

 


	2. Purpose

Marianne's eyes shone at the figure in front of her. All of that was like a crazy, unrealistic dream, except she knew it was real.  
"So...you came here...because you heard me. How? A...are you...some kind of...god...?"  
She asked, so curious, so astonished.  
The doctor tilted his head slightly.  
"We are far from gods. But we can get rather close if we try hard enough."   
A smirk formed on his face.  
"Marianne...you must have noticed by now, after all those years, that you have an uncommon potential."  
She was surprised. He knew it!  
"You mean the weird things that happen to me? I mean...that...I make happen when I'm sad or angry...?"  
"Yes. Among other things. The truth is...that everyone has that potential, but yours...it got stronger since the day the Arising Eater attacked your family, your proximity with such a strong creature. We believe your brother's potential had awakened in an unusual way...calling the monster's attention to your house."  
Her eyes widened. The way that man spoke...it was as if he were a professional...a...professional about monsters and crazy things.  
"Arising Eater...? You mean...the monster?"  
"Yes. The creature that attacked your family was an Arising Eater. Demons who found a way to our world and that live underground. Awakened undeveloped mystic potentials are the perfect food for them. We call them 'Arising' because they attack from the underground to the surface, like sharks."  
Marianne was finally calming down. The man who looked so scary moments ago now was a fountain of answers to her questions. Questions that had been bothering her for years now.  
"So...we that...awakened...our potential...are...are we special...?"  
Strange sighed.  
"Yes and no. Everyone has their own mystic potential, some stronger, others weaker...but everyone does. The problem is that your brother and you awaked that potential without having any kind of mystic training, becoming easy baits for creature that feed on mystic energy.  
"So...how did you find me...?"  
"Ahh...I also feed on mystic energy. I can say you smell a lot. But don't worry, I won't devour you or anything, I eat other things as well."  
He smirked, almost chuckled as he watched the young woman's features turn into something scared again.  
"Relax, Marianne. Now, allow me to be brief so we can go somewhere warmer. I am a Master of the Mystic arts. One of our objectives is to train lost people with no purpose so they can become masters as well."  
She frowned.  
"I'm not a lost person without purpose..."  
"Yep, you are."  
"Anywayyyyy."  
She got red.  
"Why lost people without purpose?"  
Strange chuckled.  
"Because they have nothing to lose. The Mystic Arts world is dangerous. It's not worth for people who have happy families and great goals in life. In your case...you're in danger anyway, because you had the bad luck to awaken your potential by accident. You're like a roasted piece of meat with fried potatoes on top for creatures that feed on mystic energy."  
Marienne scratched her head.  
"Maaaaan I have so many questions right now.....ah...so...--"  
Strange sighed.  
"Are you coming or not?"  
She froze.  
"I...I...come to where?"  
"A place called Kamar Taj. People like you can learn the Mystic Arts there. Well, basically...you evolve from weak useless bait to...don't mess with me bait."  
A smirk formed on his face.  
She seemed so lost. She could feel that choice would change her life, she knew it. But she was afraid.  
The doctor stepped a bit closer.  
"If you stay here...I don't think you'll live more than six months. Those things will come for you, sooner or later. You're food for them , girl, and Masters like myself can't spend their time just saving isolated targets like yourself all the time, and even if we did, it's impossible to predict all the attacks. So, you're coming or not?"  
Marienne's eyes were fixed on him.  
"I don't know...'  
The doctor just watched her in silence for a while. She was so lost...even more lost than he thought. He started developing a slight empathy for her. She was like him in so many ways, specially a few years ago, when he wandered so lost, searching for a way to have his life back.  
"Why do you care? You said...you normally don't spend time with isolated cases like myself...so...why did you come here, why do you care about me?"  
The doctor's eyes seemed so confident, so determined to convince her.  
"Because your eyes are like mine."

The strong wind was blowing against her face, her hair becoming a mess, her eyes fixed on him, in awe. So someone....someone...was there for her. After so long...after such a long, lonely way. The admiration she was developing for him was huge. All the strange vibe, all the mysteries...all of that was amazing, but still, the sentiment of having someone there for her was even greater. All those emotions...all those thoughts made her freeze.  
Strange just watched her, feeling her insecurities, her indecisions.  
"Well. I'm going. I won't force you, so...do what you want, little bait."  
His face seemed so serious, almost as if he were annoyed. And he turned...and started to walk away. A portal opened in front of him, what made her eyes shine in awe.  
"WAAAAITTTT!!"  
Her legs moved with such strength as she rushed towards him, she had finally decided.  
"There's nothing left here...there's nothing...so I have nothing to lose!" She thought as she followed Strange.  
A smirk formed on his lips and he closed his eyes in satisfaction.


	3. Master

Marienne dashed towards Strange so desperately, afraid to stay behind. Her hands gripped the fabric of his red cloak as they walked through the portal. She had her eyes closed tight since she had no idea how of it would be like going through that golden ring made of energy. But it was a lot more normal than what she expected.  
When she opened her eyes, they were in a room. A very organized room.  
"Uh...?"  
Despite already having arrived to the other side of the portal, her hands were still gripping the soft fabric of his cloak. Her eyes were so tense, looking around, trying to understand.  
"Okay...so...my house is in the other side of the portal now...and here---"  
The Cloak of Levitation was feeling her fears through her grip, so it slowly moved and caressed her wrist with the tip of its fabric.  
Marienne paused, trying to understand what those soft, calming little caresses on her arm where, and when she saw the Cloak moving on its own, her eyes widened even more.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! IT'S ALIVE, WHAT THE HELL AHHH!!!"  
She quickly let go of the Cloak and dashing back in fear, tripping by accident and falling on the floor.  
"SHIIIIIIT!!! DAMNN!! THAT THING!!! THAAAAATTT!!! IT MOVED, MAN!!! WHAT THE HELL!!??"  
Strange closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Please don't shout...it's okay..."  
The Cloak curled slightly, worried about how it had scared the young woman.  
"Marienne...this is the Cloak of Levitation. It was just...trying to calm you down."  
"BUT...BUT...BUT...IT ALIVE!!!"  
"Yeah, it's alive. That's the Cloak, yeah."  
"BUT HOWWW!!"  
"Mystic Arts..."  
"I...man...man this is crazy."  
"No, it's magic."  
She was breathing in and out so fast.  
"Okay...alright...it...that...that damn...cape...is alive..."  
"Don't talk like that...you'll offend it..."  
"OFFEND? BUT IT'S A CAPE!"  
"Cloak of Levitation."  
"BUT MAAANNNN!!"  
"It's 'Doctor Strange'.  
Marienne stared the Cloak for a few seconds, calming down bit by bit, standing and then sitting on the bed.  
"Okay so...Doctor Strange...your...Cloak is alive..."  
Stephen rolled his eyes.  
"I think we both already know that. It won't hurt you...calm down."  
"Okay..Okay I'm calming down."

As she spoke, the portal they had walked through closed, the room illuminated only with its own light now.  
"WHOAH!! WHOAH!! THE PORTAL! IT'S GONE! HOW AM I GONNA GO BACK AND TAKE MY THINGS?? AM I STUCK HERE NOW?"  
The doctor raised his hands trying to calm her down,.  
"I can open another portal...relax...you...you're not stuck..."  
"ARE YOU SURE!?"  
"I am sure. Could you please not shout...? it's stressing..."  
"Ahn...okay...sorry...sorry...I'm calm...I'm okay...I'm good..."  
She took a deep breath.  
"Man...it's...it's too much...wow...this is so crazy..."  
"Heh...this is just the beginning...get used to it...for it will be your new reality."  
She scratched the back of her wet head, pouting slightly.  
"Wow...this...this is so crazy. It's like a dream...ah...so...I'll be living here now?"  
The doctor crossed his legs and started floating in the air, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Yes. This will be your room. You'll get to know the place, eventually. Everything has its time. Anyway, this place is already a lot safer than your house. There are many apprentices and masters here. By the way, you'll catch a cold if you stay wet like that."  
He moved a finger slightly and a strong, warm air current blew against her, the woman almost falling from the bed.  
"AAHHHHH!!!!"  
But soon, the wind was gone and she was dry.  
"Alright...all this shouting is really starting to bother me now."  
She waved both her hands, apologizing.  
"Sorry...sorry...I'm still getting used to this...and...you're so creepy...! There was this strong wind out of nowhere and..."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"I am...creepy...? Wha..."  
She tried to comb her hair with her fingers and adjust her messy clothes.  
"So...how do I get my things...? Will you...open that portal again...?"  
The doctor's eyes opened, he gave her a small nod.  
"When you're ready to face another portal, without shouting."  
She smiled, embarrassed.   
"I promise I won't shout...heheh...sorry...you can...open the portal now..."  
"If you shout...I'll leave you in the rain, little bait."  
Once more, he opened the portal, this one connecting the room with her house, the living room, to be precise.  
She stood and stretched.  
"Okay! Time to get my stuff."  
The doctor looked at her.  
"Hey...take just the essential. There is everything you need in Kamar Taj. Oh...and...a hint. Since you'll be living here, you could rent your house to make money."  
She turned to him.  
"You're quite monetary for a monk."  
"I am not a monk! Who said I am a monk...?"  
"You look like one."  
"Well I'm not. Now go get your stuff, I have more things to do."

Before she could say anything else, she felt a wave pushing her into the portal, and when she realized, she had fallen over her butt, in her living room.  
She stood, patted her clothes and looked around, thinking about what she would take with her to Kamar Taj.  
As she started packing, her mind would wander. That man...he was so...different. Unlike any other person she had ever met. He was so creepy, so mysterious. A living Cloak...blue robes...yellow gloves...she wondered. Why did he wore those gloves? Was it part of his uniform? What he was wearing was an uniform?? She had so many questions...and was more curious about him than anything else.  
"I wonder how old he is..."  
Marienne muttered as she placed her things inside her backpack. The thing she wanted the most now was to leave that house. And leave all those sad, lonely memories with it.  
"Renting isn't a bad idea..."  
She started opening her drawers, taking her clothes.  
"So his cape is alive...how...did he call it again...? Cape of Levitation...? Is that what makes him float like that...? It's...creepy...but it's so cool...so...strange. Even his name is strange. Literally."  
A smile formed on her lips.  
"I wonder...if his name is really 'Strange'...and...I wonder if he's a real doctor..."

The rain outside was so relaxing. It took her almost two hours to organize her things. Meanwhile the Doctor remained still, floating exactly where he was, eyes closed, resting. There was a certain relief in his chest. She was finally in his hands. In Kamar Taj's hands. She was so funny...so electric, a bit like he used to be. The only thing that would bother him was her shouting. But he understood, he smiled, silently. The energy she had...she would be a good student, she would learn fast. He knew it was going to be entertaining to be around her, specially in the beginning, when anything would freak her out.  
As he meditated, time passed and finally she returned.  
Strange opened his eyes to see her, and his chin fell, immediately.  
"I said...just...just the essential..."  
She was carrying three handbags and two backpacks, filled with personal objects.  
"This is the essential! It's my stuff! I won't just leave this behind!"  
Strange didn't know if he should laugh or cry at her attitude.  
"You...you can't be SO attached to material things!"  
"WHAT? You suggested renting the house, monetary wizard! This are my things, of course I'm attached to them!"  
"Don't call me that! It's Doctor Strange! Doctor. Strange. Is it that hard? All of this...it...it won't even fit in the room!"  
"IT WILL FIT!!"  
She shouted, as she was coming from the living room carrying other two bags.  
"Ah...you...you brought even more??"  
"I won't abandon my favorite tea set, man! And my comic books! And my college stuff! And my DVD's!"  
"Tea set...you...you took even a tea set??"  
"HEY DON'T judge me..."  
The doctor scratched his head and sighed.  
"Alright...alright...just...make sure to organize everything."

She started placing her things on the bed.  
"I have so many questions. Ah...you said...you're...Doctor Strange...ahn...are you...is your name...'Strange' for real...or...is it just...for effect?"  
His serious eyes moved to her.  
"It's my name."  
"So your name is...Strange. Wow. Man, it fits you. I can imagine your surname. Surnames normally are crazier."  
"My surname is Strange."  
"AHHH so it's your surname. Man...it's strange indeed heheh."  
Strange pouted.  
"Your surname is Evercraft...I swear I read it 'Minecraft' the first time I read."  
Marienne sat on the bed and pouted at him.  
"You're a total dork, aren't you?"  
He frowned slightly.  
"Respect me, girl."  
"Okay, so, what's your first name?"  
"It's Doctor Strange for you."  
She felt a shiver in her spine. His frowning...damn.  
"Okay...s...sorry...Doctor Strange..."  
"There are teachers and masters here that are very strict. Be careful with your tongue." He spoke with a rather sinister, serious voice.  
"Ahn...okay...sorry."  
"Organize your things...have some rest...we'll talk later. I have things to do. Classes start Monday, 7am at the training field. This is your uniform."  
He gently placed it on the bed, next to her.  
"Talk to Master Raedius if you're hungry. he's from the cooking team. Oh. The tea is great."  
"Hey...hey...Strange! Ahn...can you open a portal to my house later? I'll have to use the internet."  
"There is internet here. The password is Shamballa. See you later, Marienne."  
And then, the doctor simply vanished in the air, as if he was made of steam.  
The girl was left looking to the air.  
"Ah...alright...I guess...I'll....do what I have to do."  
She sighed and started to organize her things, opening the bags, trying to find a place for everything in that room, her new home.


End file.
